Las Crónicas del Valle Godric
by JustADreamer2420
Summary: Gellert Grincelwald y Albus Dumbledore se conocen de jóvenes. Su amistad, y algo más.


**Capítulo 1**

Había un puente en el Valle Godric, aun cuando la presencia de este era casi totalmente innecesaria. No había río que cruzase la ciudad, y el barranco debajo de él no era lo suficientemente alto como para no poder bajarlo a pie. Pero por alguna razón estaba allí, por suerte para Albus lo estaba. Nadie rondaba por la parte inferior, los muggles evitaban mirar el basurero que ellos mismos habían creado, y para los magos no podía resultar menos interesante. Para todos excepto para Albus. El joven de diecisiete años estaba sentado contra una de las columnas del puente, encima de una vieja maleta amarilla que alguien había dejado allí hace ya mucho tiempo, su mirada perdida en uno de las pilas de basura apenas era visible, gracias a la rizada mata de cabello rojo que tapaba parte de su rostro, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto no lo habría reconocido, y es que su presencia solía ser más pulcra, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada más que sus pensamientos, los cuales eran bastante deprimentes.

Sus padres estaban muertos. Esa era la cruda verdad. La verdad que Albus no quería aceptar. Y es que él no había hecho nada para recibir tal castigo. Había sido buen estudiante, el mejor de su clase, a decir verdad, tenía un futuro brillante por delante, todos sus profesores se lo habían dicho, lo que no le dijeron era que no podría seguir hacia adelante. Su hermana Ariana estaba enferma, la debilidad de su condición y la precisión de sus cuidados le hacían imposible a Albus el poder cumplir sus metas, y es que nunca podría irse de allí, de ese pequeño y aburrido pueblo.

—Pero es que no veo el motivo de tu enfado...—Albus dio un respingo al escuchar los gritos venir desde la parte de arriba del puente —me encargué de desmemorizarlos, ya no hay ningún problema con que...

—El problema no está en que recuerden o no, ¡El problema eres tú haciendo magia! —gritó luego una voz femenina, la cual parecía algo mayor y cansada.

—El problema es que ese no debería ser un problema —respondió de nuevo la otra voz —Vivimos escondidos de esos muggles. Como si les temiéramos. ¿Qué tanto podría hacer ellos contra mí?

— ¿Acaso no has aprendido historia en esa escuelucha tuya? —preguntó la mujer, con voz irónica —Oh, espera, es que hiciste que te expulsaran...

—Por defender mis ideales...

— ¡Por ser un arrogante! Tu padre te envió aquí para que...

—Para que su preciada reputación no sufriera más al tener que albergar en su casa a un delincuente, perdóname si no uso sus palabras exactas, pero no me parece correcto el repetirlas en frente de una anciana...

—Esta anciana es la que pone comida en tu boca, cosa que no puedes hacer por ti mismo, te recuerdo —para ese momento Albus estaba tan interesado en la discusión que incluso lamentó que la mujer no hubiese seguido. Esta dio un gran respiro, y continuó hablando —Te esperaré en casa, pero no entrarás si no llevas una disculpa contigo —Los pasos de la mujer se oyeron resonando en el suelo al alejarse, y Albus, curioso de ver las caras de los hablantes, dejó su escondite y dio unos pasos hacia afuera, con la mirada hacia arriba. Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de un chico, quien miraba hacia abajo, apoyado en el barandal del puente. Preso del pánico que le causaba el ser atrapado espiando una conversación, Albus volvió a meterse bajo el puente, pero entonces escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Te parece que tengo razón? —escuchó decir. Albus se giró lentamente, el muchacho que segundos antes estaba arriba del puente ahora se encontraba unos metros frente a él, llevaba una varita en su mano derecha, sugiriendo la ejecución de un hechizo de transportación. Albus se mantuvo estático — ¿No vas a responderme? —La expresión del muchacho no era ruda, era casi como si se sintiera decepcionado de no recibir una respuesta.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —Albus apenas había escuchado la pregunta, la visión del chico lo había dejado sin palabras, y es que poseía una belleza singular, su cabello rubio caía hacia atrás, dándole un porte de seriedad, y sus facciones eran tan perfectas que parecían estar dibujadas en su rostro.

—Que si creías que tengo razón —volvió a decir dando algunos pasos hacia él, al tenerlo más de cerca Albus notó que tenía colores distintos en cada ojo, por alguna razón esto le daba un toque más atractivo.

—Ahh... es que yo...

—Sé que estabas escuchando —declaró, luego le miró de pies a cabeza —...y ya que lo hiciste quiero saber tu opinión, ya sabes, hagamos que tu intromisión sirva de algo.

—No creo que...

— ¿Prefieres que borre tu memoria?

Albus debió de mostrar algo de miedo, ya que enseguida el chico empezó a reírse.

—Tranquilo, era una broma... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Albus dudó, el muchacho soltó una risa seca —De seguro oíste mi nombre, lo justo es...

—Albus Dumbledore —respondió el pelirrojo.

El muchacho rubio asintió —Y... Albus... ¿Crees que tengo razón?

— ¿Por qué te echaron del colegio?

Gellert sonrió —No me esperaba eso...

—Tengo que saber bien los hechos para dar mi opinión —explicó Albus, quien sentía una valentía inusual en ese momento, como si personalidad del otro chico le obligase a ser más osado.

—Te lo diré si me dices qué hacías aquí, este lugar parece bastante deprimente, y no creo que esperaras aquí solo para escuchar mí...

—No pretendía escuchar tu conversación con tu...

—Mi tía abuela...

—Eso... yo solo... pensaba... es un lugar bastante solitario, esto es mejor que...

— ¿Allá afuera?

—Eso...

Gellert tomó asiento en la misma maleta amarilla en la que Albus había estado sentado minutos antes

—Creo que no deberíamos esconder nuestra magia —dijo mientras jugueteaba con su varita —Creo que no deberíamos temerle a los muggles, ¿Crees que eso me hace un delincuente?

Albus no lo creía, le sorprendía que alguien pudiese decir en voz alta algo que él había pensado tantas veces.

—Creo que eso te hace valiente —contestó él acercándose a donde estaba sentado su acompañante.

Gellert levantó la vista hacia él, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le estaba sonriendo a él.

—Y a ti te hace inteligente —respondió poniéndose de pie, ambos estaban ya a solo unos centímetros —  
Sé que ya escuchaste mi nombre, pero creo que mereces que te lo diga en persona, es más oficial: Gellert Grindelwald  
—dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

Albus miró la mano, y luego levantó la vista, para encontrarse de nuevo con esa sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿No quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó, aun sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué querrías ser mi amigo?

—Creo que tienes lo necesario, créeme, no suelo hacer esto, pero en pocas ocasiones me encuentro con alguien que posee una inteligencia tan fascinante como...

— ¿Cómo la mía? —preguntó Albus, algo incrédulo, no era como si nadie hubiese alabado nunca su inteligencia, pero había algo en la forma en la que Gellert hacía las cosas, algo que le hacía sentirse mucho más halagado que con cualquier otra persona.

—No, como la mía —Gellert bajó la mano y con una última sonrisa dejó a Albus y empezó a caminar hacia fuera del puente.

—Si —dijo Albus sin más, Gellert se giró.

— ¿Si?

—Sí, creo que tenías razón, y sí, quiero ser tu amigo.

Gellert sonrió, y Albus no pudo evitar imitarlo.


End file.
